


Kevin

by ChasingTheQuill



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Gay Romance, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheQuill/pseuds/ChasingTheQuill
Summary: One time Chiron knows and names his need.





	

 

 

Chiron sat at the edge of the double bed in Kevin’s bedroom and felt his heartbeat soar.  Here he was in Kevin’s bedroom once more.  Kevin’s bedroom with the sparse furnishings, tan-colored walls and striped purple duvet...  Kevin’s bedroom with the wood-framed photographs of Kevin Jr. as a laughing toddler, as a tiny infant in his father’s arms...  Kevin’s bedroom with the rumpled bed and three pillows that carried the matchless scent of him.

When they were apart, images of Kevin would pile up and crowd Chiron’s brain.  The image of Kevin’s striking face, bright with his carefree smile, his catchy laughter...  The image of Kevin in a black tank top and loose jeans on a lazy Sunday morning, playing 1930s hits while cooking his ‘world-famous’, lemon ricotta pancakes...  The image of Kevin, naked on his back, legs wrapped tightly about Chiron’s waist, setting Chiron’s pulse on fire with sloppy kisses pressed to the tender skin of Chiron’s neck...  The image of Kevin’s lips gliding down Chiron’s chest, lapping at the hard knob of a nipple, breathing hot and drawing strangled gasps buried layers beneath Chiron’s skin. 

Chiron heard the water running in the bathroom and imagined the steam lifting off Kevin’s body as he showered.  Imagined the hands spreading soap suds from his face, down to his arms, chest, abdomen...  Imagined him stepping out of the shower, smelling of that sandalwood body-wash he liked so much, reaching for the towel he would drape around his waist while still dripping wet.

Chiron felt the heat rise in his face, felt the hunger settle deep down, low in his spine.  Before he could properly catch his breath or find the words to encompass all he was feeling, Kevin stepped into the bedroom, wearing nothing but that wide smile which always turned Chiron’s bones to jelly. 

 

 


End file.
